Yakuza
Yakuza (also known as Spider Boss in Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide and Gedo in the Japanese version) is the sixth boss Samus faces aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Yakuza is a large spider-like creature. It lurks in the Main Deck's Reactor Silo and is perhaps the most difficult boss in the game. Encounter Yakuza engages Samus as she attempts to reactivate the station's reactor. Samus ventures into a large, empty silo, and falls to the bottom. An explosion comes from above, and Yakuza fires upon Samus. It then begins crawling around the silo, trying to grab her; if Yakuza manages to grab Samus, she must struggle wildly to free herself before Yakuza can drop to the ground and crush her, doing heavy damage. Samus must fire Missiles or charged shots into its periodically open mouth to damage it, then dodge the fireballs that come out. Once Yakuza has taken enough damage, its legs will explode and its head will begin using the Space Jump to fly around the room, spitting out black, worm-like projectiles. Yakuza's open mouth is vulnerable to attack at the height of its jumps, but is not exposed while it is spinning. Eventually, Samus destroys Yakuza, and eliminates the shell of its Core-X. By absorbing the Yakuza's Core-X, Samus regains the Space Jump ability. She jumps up into the shaft that Yakuza revealed, and restores the auxiliary power to the station. Trivia *Although Yakuza resembles the similar species of Earth, it is in fact not a spider. Yakuza has three pairs of legs and an odd number of eyes, along with a non-segmented body. A true spider would have four pairs of legs, an even number of eyes, and a body with two body segments. *Its name is taken from the Japanese Mafia. *It appears that Yakuza has a damaged left eye, or that its eyes grow asymmetrically. If the former is true, it is possible that the damaged eye was copied by the X, and that the eye was damaged fighting the X. It shares this trait with the Gullugg. *In the beginning of the battle, once Yakuza fires the first volley of fireballs before it climbs down, it is vulnerable to attack. This isn't a well-known fact, but Yakuza is actually directly above the viewable screen of the battle chamber when the battle begins, and its opened mouth is highly vulnerable to attack. Jumping up from between two of the now-landed fireballs will give Samus a good position to fire Missiles diagonally into its mouth. Exploiting this secret well can cause Samus to bypass nearly half of the first phase of the battle, causing Yakuza's color scheme to transition directly to purple from the start. *This battle is the only time Samus sees a golden Core-X. *On Easy Mode (in the Japanese version only), Yakuza will not fire projectiles during its second phase. Gallery Image:Yakuza.gif|Yakuza's animations. Image:Yakuza1.png|Yakuza's color change due to Samus damaging it. Image:Yakuza2.png|Yakuza's head spinning across the room. Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:X Category:Reactor Silo